Sasori Wants His Mom
by Megi Keishii
Summary: Sasori wants his mom, what else is there to say? He just wants to her to love him forever and ever. One-shot.


_**Sasori Wants His Mom**_

Song: I Want A Mom by Cyndi Lauper

Disclaimer: I do own either the song, nor the characters in this one-shot

* * *

I want a mom that will last forever

_I want a mom to make ti all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom who will love me whatever_

Sasori glanced at his new puppet. His own mother, he smiled bitterly at the wooden expression on the face.

So sullen, and blank.

But he knew that she will last forever, love him for whatever he will do in the future. She will always be there for him to make it all better.

When he fell down the stairs the next day, he used his charka strings to make his mother move to him, and she wiped away the blood from the skinned knee and patted his head.

It felt different from normal. Normally his mother would panic and rush around the house to get a bandage to fix it, and then he would feel the warmth from her body as she hugged him.

"You're my only baby, Sasori. I don't want to lose you," she would always whisper in his head of red hair when she held him

Only this time she didn't panic, didn't hold him close, or say that line that would bug him.

_I want a mom that'll take my hand_

_And make me feel like a holiday_

_A mom to tuck me in that night_

_and chase the monsters away_

_I want a mom that'll read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

The next month the local festival of Wind was upon them, the villagers of Sunagakure no Sato would throw plays and have parties in honor of the Wind god, hopefully honoring him to send them cool wind the coming year to help with the heat.

And Sasori was so excited this year! He could go and play the Academy kid games, with his mother too! He looked up at her wooden face and smiled.

Normally she would shut him up in the house, playing their own games while his father would be managing the stand that they set up ever year. Sasori's mother didn't want her only child to get fatefully hurt, thats why she always shut him up in the house during the festival.

But this year was different! He would get to go outside and play with the other children and play at the booths!

He was having such a blast at the game he was playing, when some local kid came over and knocked him down.

"Hey! I way playing that game!" cried out Sasori, ready to pull out his mother to give the kid a scolding, when the kid looked at him with a weird mask on and made a gruesome noise.

"I'm a demon! Run away and leave me be, before I come to your house and eat you!" he cackled before throwing the soft balls Sasori was playing earlier, at him.

Sasori just sniffled and ran away to his house where he crawled into bed and made his parents move to comfort him.

His mother just held him loosely in her embrace, not the normal tight huge she would give him if he had nightmares, as he would watch his father check for the monsters. Then they would come together and sing him a lullaby for him to fall asleep too.

It just wasn't the same.

_When she says to me, she will always be there_

_To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared_

_Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you_

_I won't need to worry 'cause I know that's it true_

He glanced up form his Academy homework he was supposed to be doing to glance at his mother puppet. She was sitting there with her husband.

It had been a few months since their deaths, but he knew that with these puppets that they would love him forever.

He could remember waking up from a bad dream to hind his mother leaning over him, promising that she would watch over him and protect him. He didn't need to be scared.

And he knew that it was true, but when they died. Those old fears came back. Until now, he smiled bitterly at the thought, before climbing into her lap and began studying once again.

He could still hear her say that she loves him.

_I want a mom when I get lonely_

_Who will take the time to play_

_A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray_

_I want a mom to read my stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

He came back from the Academy a few weeks later to his mother sitting by the kitchen table, right where he left her. He smiled.

"Mom! Come and play with me!" he said to his mother before making her move.

He made her move outside to where the local park is and had her push him on the swings. "Higher! Higher!" he would giggle at his mother, before she would push him higer. They kept swinging on the swings until it started to rain.

Rain is very rare in Sunagakure no Sato, it wither comes in light little bursts, or it would be a heavy downpour and would drown most living things. Luckily for Sasori, it was the latter of the two, so him and his mother got drenched.

"Mom, I don't want to head back inside," he complained to his wooden mother. Her head moved in a mechanic motion and looked at him with her sullen eyes. He brightened up, he could stay out on the swings more and she would stay with him!

"Yay! Lets go to the slides!" he said before moving his mother over there and sliding down.

As it got dark he turned to his mother and asked her a question:

"Would you read me a story?"

She just moved her head in a mechanic way again. Sasori smiled bitterly, he knew the answer already.

As he laid in bed he made his mother move by him with a book she would often read to him and sat her down. He stared at his expressionless mother as he remembered her voice reading the story, she had such a nice calming voice that would chase demons away.

Slowly the Sandman visited Sasori and let him dream off to Nevernever Land.

When he awoke the next day, she was still there, telling the story that she was last night.

_Oh,_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will me whatever, forever_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom...._

He finally had a mom that lasted forever, and he left it with his grandmother when he left the village.

"Ja ne, Kaa-san," he whispered into the wind, before taking her with him.

In his heart.


End file.
